And SO the Lamb Fell in Love with the Lion
by rosaliexemmett
Summary: what happens when Aro has Bella? will edward save her? can edward save her?
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first time writing so reviews are welcomed for better stories.

**Warning characters are not mine they came from Stephanie Meyer**

**Another warning very short cahpter**

Bella was standing in a room small enough to be a closet but big enough for more then one person to in it.

The door started to open slowly. Bella saw Jane's short figure at the mouth of the door. The one light flickered on because of a switch on the outside.

When Jane shut the door her eyes turned form a dull red almost black to onyx black. Jane was thirsty.

Bella pressed herself against the wall as hard as possible even knowing that it wouldn't help.

Jane tried to make Bella feel pain according to the anger and frustration flash across Jane's face.

"Time to see what you will become when you're a vampire."

That was all that she said before Jane took a step forward.

With Bella already pressing herself against the was she pressed harder and when reality appeared in her head, that she couldn't back up any more, distress and despair crossed her face.

"Ha, Ha" Jane chuckled and took another step forward.

Ok now that you have seen my work review

Constructive _**criticism**_ always wanted!

Love Ya,

rosaliexemmett


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know that the first chapter was choppy is I hope that my writeing skills will get better as I write. I was so happy to see how many thing that I got back yesterday thank you so much you all mean so much to me ******** thanks again**

**-rosalie hale**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella woke up in an entire different.

This one had a bed, a lamp and a calendar.

Bella got slowly up to stand.

She felt different somehow.

She walked over to the calendar and looked at the sheets of paper on the floor.

She bent down and picked them up.

The sheet from three days earlier had a neatly drawn pair of fangs on it.

Bella gasped, dropped the papers and staggered backward.

"Surprise" Said a dark but familiar voice.

Bella turned around to see Aro sitting on the bed.

"W…W…Why?" was all Bella could say

"Why?" Aro said in a voice that had a slight laugh on it. "because you were the only way that we could get your family to join us."

Bella faked the best that she could and put on a puzzled face.

"So you see, there is a group of vampires from the south that are trying to take over ruling vampires. Sooo my spot. Carlisle and the rest of your family would not join our side or the other. So with your help we'll get them on our side."

"Uh…ok?" Bella answered still unsure if she wanted to believe this was real.

"Now about your extra powers…"


	3. Chapter 3

**New format!!! Yeah! Enjoy!**

**-Rosalie Hale**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Powers!?" Bella exclaimed.

"Well yes you didn't expect to not have powers did you?"

"Maybe…of course not"

"Good…good. I will be instructing you on how to use your powers"

"No"

"WHY NOT?"

"I'd rather learn on m own"

"Sorry we can't do that"

Bella knew from past experiences that younger vampires were stronger, especially in their first year.

With that in mind bell sprinted to the door. Unlucky for her Aro had two guards at the door.

They caught her with a very strong grip.

She was still not used to her extra strong muscles.

She tried something she had done many times but did not work of course because it was against Edward.

Quickly she placed her hands on the chest of one of the guards and pushed as hard as she could.

He slammed in to the wall with a loud rock on rock crack. The other guard backed off.

"Apparently that was hard enough."

Since Bella had briefly been here before she knew somewhat how to get out.

"A left here a right there and I'm out" she murmured to herself

Bella bust out in to a dark ally way.

Knowing that her reflexes were going to be a lot faster Bella took her chance at _grand theft auto_ and ran in to a parking lot.

She chose the car with the most speed, a Volvo (ironically).

She speed all that way to a gas station which only seemed like a few minuets.

At the gas station the cashier spoke just enough English to tell her where the airport was. Bella put all of the change that she had in the pay phone.

**EPOV**

My cell phone started ringing from my pocket. The caller ID said somewhere in Italy.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in Italy."

"How did you get there?"

"Well I'm in Italy. Doesn't that seem weird?"

"We were all worried sick, wait what do you mean by 'Well I'm in Italy.'?"

"Home of the Volturi" Bella sounded irritated.

"They got you?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Why did Alice not see this?" I asked myself.

"Well maybe it was fuzzy." Bella suggested.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I stole a car with a plane ticket to Alaska in it?"

"Take it and go'

"Ok I have to go now, then"

"Bye" I said quickly.

"Yea-" she started.

BPOV 

"Bye" he said quickly.

"Yea-"he hung up the phone "-h, I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Powers to be discovered soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is chapter 4 enjoy Ok so here is chapter 4 enjoy!

**-Rosalie Hale**

-- EPOV

After I hung up on Bella I called Carlisle.

"Hello. Edward?"

"Yeah. I know where Bella is.

"Where?"

"Italy."

"How?"

"Voltri most likely."

"What is she doing?"

"Getting on a plane to go to Alaska."

"Ok."

"I'm going to meet her there."

"Fine, you know what to do."

"You'll tell everybody else right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and was at the airport in a matter of minuets. I also had a ticket to the next flight to Alaska."

BPOV

The airport wasn't as crowed as I thought. I don't know if that is good or bad considering the situation that I'm in.

The plane was leaving in five minuets.

I was able to get through security just as they finishing boarding.

I ran up to the front of the gate, and started my walk to the plane. The gate door closed right after me. Because a flight attendant was there I wasn't able to try the super fast walk.

Once I was in my seat I took a deep breath and let it out. Hopefully if this went right I would be home in a few hours.

**Yeah! New format!******** Fun, fun hopefully this was a little less choppy.******** Short chapter because there was not a lot to write about. I need help deciding on which power to give bells any ideas?**


End file.
